


Grasp the beauty of the power of ice / ITA

by Agape (kitsuneart)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneart/pseuds/Agape
Summary: Nella penombra e nel silenzio di quella stanza d’albergo permise a se stesso di lasciar vagare la sua mente verso quel ricordo, di ripensare a quegli intensi occhi verdi che erano riusciti a trasmettergli la forza per continuare a lottare, giorno dopo giorno, nell’assoluta certezza che presto o tardi li avrebbe nuovamente incontrati,quegli occhi da soldato, e finalmente avrebbe potuto affrontare quello sguardo da pari a pari, nella prossima stagione...





	1. when you're drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nella penombra e nel silenzio di quella stanza d’albergo permise a se stesso di lasciar vagare la sua mente verso quel ricordo, di ripensare a quegli intensi occhi verdi che erano riusciti a trasmettergli la forza per continuare a lottare, giorno dopo giorno, nell’assoluta certezza che presto o tardi li avrebbe nuovamente incontrati, _quegli occhi da soldato_ , e finalmente avrebbe potuto affrontare quello sguardo da pari a pari, nella prossima stagione...

29 Marzo 2015  
World Figure Skating Championships  
Hilton Hotel  
Shanghai, China 

“Un altro brindisi per il nostro eroe!! Na zdarovye!" (alla tua salute!) 

Il tintinnio dei bicchieri risuonò nel privé al piano terra dell’albergo. Le luci soffuse della sala rendevano l’atmosfera intima, in netto contrasto con la musica popolare sparata a tutto volume intervallata dal suono delle risate dei presenti nella sala.  
Otabek trangugiò la vodka in un solo sorso, come da usanza, e sentì la sua gola ardere. Non era abituato a bere così pesantemente, andava contro i suoi principi di atleta ma...per questa sera Anton, il suo coach, non aveva voluto sentire ragioni “Stai scrivendo la storia del pattinaggio kazako, un evento storico come questo va festeggiato come si deve!”  
Ed era effettivamente un evento vedere i volti arrossati e gli enormi sorrisi di Anton e Taras, il suo medico e fisioterapista, che continuava ad alzare il volume della musica e a cantare a squarciagola con il resto del team che condivideva lo stesso passaporto del nuovo eroe nazionale.

Qualche piano più sopra, il banchetto del dopo gara stava probabilmente continuando. Otabek aveva acconsentito a presenziare giusto il tempo necessario per non risultare scortese, visto il suo piazzamento sul podio. Se n’era rimasto in disparte con un bicchiere di champagne tra le mani, osservando i presenti mentre il suo coach si sobbarcava l’onere delle chiacchiere di cortesia. In ogni caso le attenzioni di tutti erano rivolte verso l’inarrivabile leggenda russa, Viktor Nikiforov, che si muoveva leggiadro tra la folla, come se stesse ancora danzando sul ghiaccio. Benché le sue labbra si allungassero in un sorriso verso i presenti che lo adulavano, Otabek notò che quel sorriso non raggiungeva mai i suoi occhi. Sorseggiò lo champagne continuando a seguire il campione mondiale con lo sguardo. Christophe Giacometti fece tintinnare il suo calice contro quello del suo eterno avversario, avvicinandosi poi sensualmente a lui e sussurrandogli qualcosa all’orecchio con un sorriso malizioso. Otabek distolse lo sguardo per annuire verso la persona con cui Anton stava parlando. Quando lì rialzò notò Jean Jacques Leroy entrare pomposamente nella sala, accompagnato dalla sua fidanzata. Finì in un solo sorso il contenuto del suo bicchiere. “Anton, possiamo andare si o no?”

L’eroe del Kazakhstan aveva sperato di potersi rifugiare nella sua stanza dopo le formalità del banchetto, non si aspettava certo che il suo team avesse organizzato un piccolo party in suo onore. Aveva sorriso imbarazzato, sorpreso da tanto affetto, e ringraziando sottovoce aveva seguito Anton verso la piccola stanza privata, dove al momento le bottiglie vuote occupavano ormai quasi tutto il tavolo. Taras continuava a mettergli sotto il naso lo schermo del suo iPad per mostrargli in diretta le rassegne stampa dei principali giornali kazaki e i titoli di prima pagina. Tutti lo acclamavano come un eroe, cosa che riempiva il suo cuore di orgoglio e amore incondizionato per la sua Patria. Sorrise, sentendo che le sue guance erano arrossate, la vista iniziava ad appannarsi e la stanza a girare su se stessa. 

Lasciare la festa e raggiungere infine la sua camera si era rivelata un’impresa quasi più ardua della competizione appena conclusa. Anton si era offerto di accompagnarlo ma, visto il suo sguardo vacuo e il suo sorriso ebete, la proposta era decisamente un azzardo da parte sua. No, Otabek Altin non avrebbe perso così la dignità. Rifiutò con cortesia e, racimolando tutte le energie mentali che gli erano rimaste, cercò di mantenere una camminata composta mentre raggiungeva con fatica l’ascensore. Appoggiò la testa contro vetro freddo, chiudendo gli occhi, sentendo la spinta verso l’alto e pregando di non addormentarsi. Li riaprì di scatto quando sentì il trillio che annunciava l’arrivo al piano. “DOORS OPENING, LIFT GOING DOWN”. Camminando appoggiandosi alla parete raggiunse lentamente la camera 2387, armeggiando un po’ con la card magnetica prima di riuscire, finalmente, ad entrare. 

Le luci della notte di Shanghai illuminavano debolmente la stanza, entrando timidamente dalla vetrata che occupava tutta la parete di fronte alla porta. Otabek rimase per un attimo a fissarle, cercando di metterle a fuoco. Ponderò l’idea di fare una doccia bollente prima di dormire, ma non era sicuro di riuscire a raggiungere il bagno senza che il pavimento diventasse il soffitto e viceversa...meglio lasciar perdere, pensò, sedendosi sul letto.  
La medaglia appoggiata sul comodino, sopra al suo passaporto, rifletteva debolmente la luce soffusa proveniente dall’esterno. Otabek la sfiorò con la punta delle dita, passando sopra le scritte in rilievo sul metallo, lentamente, come se stesse leggendo un braille. Sospirò, muovendo le labbra in un impercettibile sorriso, lasciandosi cadere all’indietro sul materasso. Le coperte profumavano di bucato misto a quel sapore asettico che accomuna ogni camera d’albergo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente. La strada per arrivare ad essere il terzo miglior pattinatore al mondo era stata lunga e le difficoltà non erano mancate. La sua forza di volontà e la sua instancabile perseveranza lo avevano portato su quel podio. Il suo spirito patriottico era stato un potente catalizzatore, certo, era quello che ripeteva in ogni intervista e ne era assolutamente convinto ma, nel profondo del suo cuore, sapeva che c’era anche dell’altro..

Nella penombra e nel silenzio di quella stanza d’albergo permise a se stesso di lasciar vagare la sua mente verso quel ricordo, di ripensare a quegli intensi occhi verdi che erano riusciti a trasmettergli la forza per continuare a lottare, giorno dopo giorno, nell’assoluta certezza che presto o tardi li avrebbe nuovamente incontrati, _quegli occhi da soldato_ , e finalmente avrebbe potuto affrontare quello sguardo da pari a pari, nella prossima stagione...

TIN! 

TIN! 

TIN!

Otabek si alzò di scatto sentendo un rumore che, nella quiete della stanza e nella sua mente ovattata dall’alcol, sembrava risuonare a volume spaventoso. Una luce fredda e azzurrina si accese sopra al comodino. Passandosi una mano sul viso si mosse verso il cellulare, dimenticato per tutta la sera accanto al passaporto. Appoggiando la schiena al cuscino fissò il monitor: 25 messaggi da parte di Taras, le foto della serata appena conclusa.

“Postane almeno una sulla tua pagina instagram Beka! Fai vedere al mondo che sei umano! :D :D :D”

Il ragazzo sospirò. _Umano_ , già. 

Controllò le immagini...certo che avevano proprio dato tutti il peggio di loro...forse l’unica che si salvava era la prima, la sua faccia sorpresa mentre prendeva posto al tavolo e l’alcol ancora nelle bottiglie, non dentro i loro corpi...ah, le ultime foto poi erano tutte mosse….MH. Cliccò due volte sul tasto centrale e chiuse l’applicazione dei messaggi. La sua testa continuava ad essere leggera..mosse lentamente il pollice verso l’icona di Instagram. L’applicazione caricò gli ultimi aggiornamenti e, _senza preavviso_ , quegli occhi verdi comparvero sullo schermo, facendolo sussultare. Puntavano dritti in camera, orgogliosi e sicuri di sé, circondati da una folta chioma bionda. Un sorriso sornione sulle sue labbra sottili e un batuffoloso gatto rossiccio accoccolato sul suo braccio sinistro. Sullo sfondo il molo di San Pietroburgo al tramonto.

**♥ 83,587 likes**  
**Yuri-Plisetsky** заводить друзей на причале после бега! * #catsquad 

(*nuovi amici al molo dopo la solita corsetta serale!)

Socchiuse gli occhi, incapace di formulare un pensiero logico, sicuro che le sue guance si fossero di nuovo arrossate. Cercò di scorrere la pagina, ma finì per cliccare accidentalmente sul link al profilo del primo commento sotto la foto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di mettere a fuoco e cliccando di nuovo a casaccio. _Oh, è la pagina del fanclub di Yuri..._  
Iniziò a scorrere le immagini, per ottenere la risposta ad una domanda che non si era mai posto fino a quel momento. Qual era la prima foto postata dalle fan di Yuri? Quando tutta questa cosa del fanclub era cominciata?  
Mentre andava a ritroso nel loro profilo si accorse di avere una notifica in alto. Un messaggio diretto?

“Ciao! Benvenuta/o nelle Yuri+Angels! Per mostrare il nostro supporto al nostro amato Yuratchka di solito chiediamo a tutti i fan di mettere come foto profilo una tua foto con le orecchie da gatto! Facciamo vedere a Yuri quante/i siamo! Спасибо! (Grazie!)”

Il volto di Otabek prese fuoco. Mollò la presa sul cellulare come se fosse diventato un pezzo di lava. 

Aveva cliccato follow?? SHIT SHIT SHIT. 

Fanculo l’alcol. 

Fanculo i social network. 

Aveva decisamente bisogno di una doccia fredda, ORA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approfittando della OtaYuri week su Tumblr ho deciso di disegnare un mini fumetto utilizzando l'idea di questa storia per il tema Social Media :)
> 
> Lo trovate [QUI](https://ainitsuite-agape.tumblr.com/post/157507619914/otayuri-week-day-2-feb-21-social-media) in inglese e [QUI](https://ainitsuite-agape.tumblr.com/post/158071016694/reposting-my-otayuri-week-mini-comics-translated) in italiano


	2. Grasp the beauty of the power of ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Questa è l’idea più stupida e sconsiderata che tu abbia mai avuto Otabek_ pensò fra sé e sé, salendo a cavalcioni della Harley. Nonostante il suo buonsenso gli consigliasse di desistere, il suo cuore sapeva riconoscere un’opportunità quando gli si presentava davanti e questa, decisamente era la sua chance. Legò il laccio del casco, infilò gli occhiali da sole e mise in moto. _Adesso o mai più._  
>  Sorrise, respirando profondamente sciogliendo le redini della moto. Destinazione: Yuri Plisetsky.  
> 

8 Dicembre 2015  
6.20am Almaty ALA ✈ 9.10am Istanbul SAW  
2.00pm Istanbul SAW ✈ 4.40pm Barcelona BCN  
  
La grazia e la forza con cui la luce dell’alba tinge di colori pastello la linea dell’orizzonte, quando la notte aleggia ancora nell’aria mentre l’azzurro pallido del cielo pian piano sfuma in un delicato violetto, screziato di rosa pesca e giallo dorato…quello spettacolo perfetto aveva sempre affascinato Otabek, e la prospettiva da cui lo osservava in questo momento, sopra una distesa di nuvole, in volo da Almaty verso Barcellona, rendeva quei momenti ancora più preziosi e rari. Contemplava il panorama fuori dal finestrino mentre i passaggi quieti, le repentine impennate e le atmosfere in circolare divenire di “The Hawk Is Howling” dei Mogwai facevano da colonna sonora ai suoi pensieri.  
  
_La grazia e la forza inarrestabile dell’alba, che inesorabilmente sconfigge la notte…_  
  
Otabek aveva combattuto sul ghiaccio senza riserve per raggiungere la Finale del Gran Prix. Aveva guadagnato l’argento allo Skate America, conquistato l’oro all’NHK Throphy, e fra due giorni lo aspettava la battaglia finale contro i migliori sei pattinatori della stagione. Fra due giorni, _finalmente_ , avrebbe affrontato ed incontrato di nuovo quegli occhi da soldato, da pari a pari, come si era ripromesso.  
Le sue labbra si allungarono in un accenno di sorriso, il volto inondato dalla vivida e penetrante luce del sole in alta quota. Aveva seguito le mosse dei suoi avversari, recuperato su YouTube i video dei loro programmi, ma soprattutto dei suoi programmi: La grazia e la forza inarrestabile di Yuri Plisetsky sul ghiaccio era uno spettacolo che lasciava senza fiato. I suoi movimenti fluidi e armoniosi avevano catalizzato la sua attenzione, impedendogli di staccare gli occhi dallo schermo e...non poteva negare a se stesso che il suo cuore aveva accelerato i battiti, soprattutto seguendo l’intensità feroce del suo free program durante la Rostelecom Cup. Otabek aveva notato che il giovane russo aveva cambiato la sequenza dei salti rispetto alla sua performance durante lo Skate Canada, mettendone sei nella seconda parte, probabilmente spingendosi al di là dei suoi limiti. Il risultato era stato strepitoso, ma non era bastato. Jean Jacques Leroy era riuscito, con la forza della sua arroganza e del suo programma imbottito di quadrupli eseguito senza sbavature, a primeggiare, lasciandosi alle spalle un arrabbiato Plisetsky. Le sue espressioni tirate sul podio tradivano la sua insofferenza verso il canadese e verso se stesso. Dopo anni di dominio incontrastato nella categoria junior era palese che l’argento per lui era considerata una sconfitta.  
Si morse un labbro, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre la luce diretta del sole rischiava ormai di accecarlo. La competizione si prospettava agguerrita e all’ultimo sangue. Nessuno poteva permettersi il lusso di prendersela comoda. Otabek non vedeva l’ora di scendere sul ghiaccio e dare tutto se stesso per conquistare il gradino più alto del podio ma...c’era anche qualcos’altro che sapeva di voler fare, prima che la battaglia avesse inizio. Ciò di cui aveva bisogno era un’occasione, _una chance_ , e avrebbe fatto il possibile per ottenerla.  
  
\--  
  
8 Dicembre 2015  
Princess Hotel, Barcelona, Spain  
Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final  
  
“Welcome to the Princess Hotel Mr. Altin” sorrise la receptionist con un marcato accento spagnolo nella voce, porgendogli la chiave magnetica ed il passaporto “Room 11445 on the eleventh floor. Enjoy your staying!”  
Erano da poco passate le diciotto a Barcellona, le ventidue per il fuso orario di Almaty e Otabek stava morendo di fame. Giornalisti, addetti ai lavori e normali turisti affollavano la hall dell’albergo. Un gruppo di ragazzine con le orecchie da gatto in testa era appostato tatticamente nei pressi dell’entrata e stava controllando la porta a vetri in modo maniacale, ingannando l’attesa chiacchierando concitatamente, scattando selfie ed emettendo gridolini. Un altro gruppetto di ragazze, senza orecchie da gatto, era invece appostato vicino agli ascensori.  
“Certo che le fan di Yuri Plisetsky si riconoscono subito!” ridacchiò Taras, il fisioterapista del team, sganciando una gomitata ad Otabek e indicando con un cenno del capo le ragazze. Il pattinatore kazako volse lo sguardo verso il gruppetto ma non rispose. Un flash di quella notte a Shanghai gli tornò alla mente...era anche lui virtualmente parte di quel gruppo di pazze invasate e, quando apriva Instagram, gli aggiornamenti delle Yuri’s Angels erano sempre tra i primi feeds...  
“Oh quello è Otabek Altin del Kazakhstan!” esclamò una di loro indicandolo. Otabek si irrigidì, ma la brunetta con gli occhiali si voltò subito verso le amiche, senza degnarlo di ulteriori attenzioni “E con lui sono quattro! Phichit Chulanont, Jean Jacques Leroy e Christophe Giacometti sono già arrivati...awww!! Dov’è il nostro Yuratchka?!?! Non ce la faccio più ad aspettare, mi esploderà il cuore!!”  
Taras rise di nuovo “Fortuna che le tue fan non sono....ehi Beka, aspetta!” ma Otabek si era già mosso velocemente verso gli ascensori, trascinando la valigia dietro di sé e contemplando l’idea di cancellare direttamente l’applicazione di Instagram dal suo cellulare.  
  
Raggiunse la sua stanza e sospirò chiudendo pesantemente la porta. La luce calda e aranciata del tramonto stava ormai sfumando nel denso blu della notte, lasciando lentamente spazio al buio. Si avvicinò alla finestra per ammirare il panorama passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Si sentiva stranamente irrequieto ed esausto allo stesso tempo. Decise che una doccia bollente era quello di cui aveva bisogno per liberare la mente dal groviglio di pensieri e il corpo dalla stanchezza del viaggio. Portò con sé gli speaker e fece partire la playlist più pesante ed arrabbiata che aveva nel cellulare, lanciandosi sotto la doccia mentre la voce feroce di James Jasta urlava nella stanza, con buona pace dei vicini di camera.  
  
_Destroy everything!_  
_Obliterate what makes us weak!_  
_Destroy everything!_  
_Decimate what threatens me!_  
  
Abbassò infine il volume mentre si stava rivestendo, indossando una tuta comoda e asciugandosi i capelli. Sentì un ruggito soffocato sprigionarsi dalla pancia. Doveva assolutamente mangiare qualcosa. Recuperò la card magnetica della sua stanza e uscì di nuovo, sistemandosi una sciarpa nera attorno al collo.  
  
“GROUND FLOOR” affermò la voce metallica, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano di scatto. Era passata poco più di mezz’ora da quando era arrivato all’hotel, ma l’atmosfera nella hall era decisamente cambiata: Le Yuri’s Angels si erano spostate dall’entrata e ora gli davano le spalle, fronteggiando le JJ Girls. A qualche passo di distanza Jean Jacques Leroy sorrideva con la sua solita faccia da schiaffi, la sua ragazza aggrappata al suo braccio. Davanti ai due una figura incappucciata con una giacca leopardata e delle orecchie da gatto in testa gli stava puntando il dito contro. Probabilmente era...  
  
“E POI SOLO I PEGGIORI TAMARRI TENGONO GLI OCCHIALI DA SOLE IN TESTA! TROVATI QUALCOSA DI MEGLIO, BRUTTA VACCA SILICONATA!”  
  
Si, _indubbiamente_ era Yuri Plisetsky.  
  
Otabek si infilò gli occhiali da sole, deciso ad ignorare quanto stava accadendo e ad uscire dall’albergo prima possibile. Non aveva proprio intenzione di..  
  
“OTABEK! Dove stai andando?”  
  
Ойбай (Oibai - oh my). Occhio di falco JJ lo aveva riconosciuto. Fingere di non averlo sentito sarebbe stato stupido, e onestamente maleducato. Si fermò davanti alla porta, inspirando profondamente prima di togliersi gli occhiali e voltarsi verso di lui.  
  
“A mangiare.”  
  
Il canadese avanzò nella sua direzione continuando a sorridere “Da solo? Sempre il solito alternativo eh? Ti va di farci compagnia per cena?”  
  
“Preferisco di no.” rispose, alzando una mano per reiterare il concetto. Dopo una stancante giornata passata in viaggio, iniziata prima che il sole sorgesse, l’opzione di passare del tempo con JJ ed Isabella non era decisamente la favorita, per usare un eufemismo. Volse infine lo sguardo verso la terza persona che si era avvicinata, perfettamente conscio di chi si trovasse di fronte. Il ragazzo biondo non si sentì per nulla intimidito dal suo sguardo diretto.  
  
“Huh? Che cazzo hai da guardare?”  
  
_Già Otabek, che cazzo guardi? Si, è Yuri Plisetsky, è di fronte a te e sta sostenendo il tuo sguardo. A quanto pare Jean è già riuscito a metterlo di cattivo umore per cui non credo proprio sia il caso che tu stia qui a fissarlo come un idiota. Gira i tacchi e vattene alla velocità della luce._  
  
Senza cambiare la sua espressione corrucciata Otabek distolse lo sguardo per primo, infastidito da se stesso e dalla stupida situazione che si era creata, uscendo dalla hall senza voltarsi indietro e dirigendosi verso il centro commerciale appena fuori dall’hotel.  
Se c’era qualcosa di cui Jean Jacques Leroy era maestro fuori dal ghiaccio, era sicuramente la sua innata capacità di irritare chiunque con il suo modo di fare.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
July 2013  
Toronto, Canada  
[Brian Orser](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brian_Orser)’s Figure Skating Workshop  
  
“Bel taglio di capelli! Sei un mio fan vero?"  
Otabek aggrottò le sopracciglia. Finì di allacciarsi il pattino sinistro alzando lentamente lo sguardo. Il ragazzo che aveva di fronte sfoderò un sorriso smagliante, petto in fuori, mani sui fianchi. Otabek rimase in silenzio a guardarlo con un punto interrogativo sul volto. L’altro allora sospirò platealmente, incrociando le braccia davanti a sé in una posa plastica, l’indice di entrambe le mani puntato verso l’alto, i pollici arcuati, continuando ad osservarlo e aspettandosi di essere riconosciuto da un momento all’altro.  
“Mi dispiace ma..”  
“JJ Style?! Ring any bell? Si, sto ancora perfezionando la posa..comunque sono Jean Jacques Leroy...sicuro che non hai mai sentito parlare di me?” esclamò il ragazzo continuando a sorridere e allungando una mano verso Otabek.  
“Otabek Altin.” rispose il kazako, stringendogliela con vigore.  
“Di certo io non ho mai sentito parlare di te!” ridacchiò il canadese “Da dove vieni?”  
“Kazakhstan.”  
“Uh? Kaz..che? Non ho idea..” sorrise JJ grattandosi la nuca.  
“K A Z A K H S T A N.” ripeté Otabek, scandendo le le lettere ma mantenendo un tono di voce neutrale. Non era la prima volta che negli States o in Canada i suoi interlocutori non sapessero pronunciare il nome del suo Paese d’origine o non sapessero collocarlo geograficamente. Otabek non ne era sorpreso, ma nella loro voce c’era quasi sempre quella sottile supponenza, come se non ci fosse nulla di male nell’ignorare l’esistenza di uno Stato poco presente nella politica mondiale. Uno Stato insignificante, se visto con gli occhi di chi è da sempre abituato a pensare che la propria nazione sia la migliore in tutto e per tutto, e che il resto del mondo sia solo una trascurabile appendice. Otabek non si aspettava che potessero comprendere, cosa significasse per lui.  
“Ka..zak..stan..?” ripeté incerto JJ, conscio dello sguardo tagliente del ragazzo su di sé. Otabek annui.  
“JJ! BRIAN TI VUOLE PARLARE, PUOI VENIRE UN MOMENTO?!” urlò Alain Leroy dall’altro lato del palazzetto.  
“Mio padr..uh, il mio coach mi sta chiamando. Brian vuole parlare con ME!” esclamò compiaciuto il canadese “Ci vediamo Otabek!” sorrise platealmente facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Otabek seguì il ragazzo con lo sguardo, chinandosi poi ad allacciare il pattino destro.  
JJ non poteva comprendere. Tutto il suo modo di essere esprimeva la sicurezza e l’arroganza di chi ha sempre avuto ogni cosa a portata di mano e di chi crede fermamente che questa sia la norma.  
JJ non poteva avere idea di cosa significasse cambiare continente, lasciare il proprio Paese, la propria famiglia, le proprie sicurezze, imparare una lingua straniera, dover dimostrare giorno dopo giorno di essere degno della possibilità di vivere, studiare e allenarsi che gli era stata concessa…  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“¿Era bueno? ¿Quieres algo más?” la voce del cameriere lo riportò alla realtà. “Do you want anything else?” ripeté il ragazzo, questa volta in inglese.  
“No, thank you.” rispose Otabek chiedendo il conto. Si passò una mano sugli occhi. Non aveva idea del perchè aveva ricordato il suo primo incontro con Jean...sospirò pagando con la carta di credito e avviandosi all’uscita. Passò di fronte ad una cartoleria ed entrò in cerca di una mappa di Barcellona.  
  
\--  
  
Ogni atleta ha un modo diverso per distendere i nervi prima di una competizione. Ciò che funzionava per Otabek non era di certo quello che il suo coach gli avrebbe suggerito, ma Otabek aveva dimostrato di essere una persona degna di fiducia sia sul ghiaccio che fuori dal ghiaccio, e Anton sapeva di non avere un buon motivo per negargli il suo ok.  
La sua stanza era immersa nella penombra, solo la calda luce di un abat-jour illuminava la scrivania. Distese la mappa che aveva acquistato poco prima, spostando il portatile a lato mentre i riff graffianti, le melodie eteree, sensuali e violente dei Deftones avvolgevano i suoi pensieri scandendo i battiti del suo cuore.  
  
_Tonight the stage is yours_  
_So why wait to discover your dreams?_  
_Now here’s your chance_  
_I promise_  
  
Ogni atleta ha un modo diverso per distendere i nervi prima di una competizione. Ciò che funzionava per Otabek era salire a cavalcioni di una Harley Davidson e sfrecciare per le strade della città in cui la gara si sarebbe svolta, liberando la mente da ogni pensiero e concentrandosi solo sul ruggito del motore e sull’attrito del vento.  
Verificò la prenotazione e il luogo in cui avrebbe dovuto ritirare la moto il pomeriggio successivo, iniziando ad elaborare il tragitto che avrebbe percorso sulle due ruote. In realtà non avrebbe avuto bisogno di una piantina fisica, ma era un’abitudine che aveva radici nella sua infanzia, un gesto che aveva adottato quasi inconsciamente. Un rito che ripeteva con devozione nei giorni prima di una gara, quasi come se lo scricchiolio dell’evidenziatore sulla carta ruvida potesse riportarlo indietro, nello studio di suo nonno, seduto sulle sue gambe mentre lo osservava con occhi sognanti tracciare sulla mappa il sentiero attraverso le montagne del Zailiysky Alatau. Come se, ripetendo meccanicamente gli stessi gesti, si aspettasse di sentire di nuovo la sua voce roca e piena di amore per quelle terre incontaminate sussurragli con emozione quello che avrebbero visto, oltrepassando i passi montani in sella a Tumanbai, il cavallo dal manto scuro che suo nonno adorava quasi quanto la hassenblad e le reflex con cui immortalava la bellezza selvaggia e mozzafiato di quei laghi, quelle steppe e quelle cime innevate...  
Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, respirando piano, concentrando poi la sua attenzione sul reticolo squadrato delle strade di Barcellona.  
  
\--  
  
9 Dicembre 2015  
Barcelona International Convention Centre – Palazzetto del ghiaccio  
Sessione di allenamento mattutino  
  
Lo stridore delle lame sul ghiaccio appena tirato a lucido, quel suono familiare e rassicurante, rumore bianco e sottofondo sonoro di metà della sua esistenza, passata ad allenarsi su quella superficie fredda ed inclemente, campo di battaglia quotidiano. Un rumore graffiante, simile agli artigli di una creatura che avanza a grandi falcate, guadagnando potenza per poi lanciarsi, roteare a mezz’aria e planare di nuovo, in equilibrio perfetto, raschiando con forza quella lastra gelida. Quadruplo toe loop, triplo toe loop. Una sequenza che il suo corpo conosceva a memoria e che eseguì in automatico, senza bisogno di pensare, proseguendo con i successivi elementi del suo programma breve, triplo axel, quadruplo salchow. Quest’ultimo non perfetto e Anton non tardò a rimarcarlo “Cerca di controllare meglio l’uscita da quel salchow!”  
Otabek annuì appoggiandosi alla barriera, recuperando la borraccia mentre Yuri Plisetsky sfrecciava davanti a lui, completando un quadruplo salchow e triplo toe loop con estrema fluidità, continuando a pattinare con grazia lungo il perimetro del ring. Lo seguì con lo sguardo, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo per sorseggiare l’acqua. JJ entrò nel suo campo visivo completando gli ultimi elementi del suo programma, alzando un braccio verso il cielo sorridendo. Si diresse poi verso la barriera, incrociando il suo sguardo e facendogli un occhiolino. Otabek sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi e rivolgendo la sua attenzione su Anton.  
“Direi di ripetere tutto di nuovo, con particolare attenzione a quell’uscita, se vogliamo aumentare il GOE” ordinò il coach. Otabek rispose con un cenno del capo, muovendosi poi nuovamente verso il centro della pista.  
  
\--  
  
La sua stanza era avvolta dal tepore della luce del primo pomeriggio, le lenzuola pulite appena cambiate dal servizio in camera, la valigia aperta appoggiata sopra la scrivania. Otabek si tolse la felpa del Kazakhstan posandola ordinatamente sulla parte superiore della sedia, muovendosi poi a recuperare il cellulare che aveva lasciato sul comodino dalla sera precedente. Oltre alla preview di infiniti messaggi non letti nella chat “Алматы” - _che a quanto pare aveva cambiato nome in “Otasquad: Altin is Gold!” durante la mattinata_ \- vi era un messaggio di Leo De La Iglesias e uno da parte di JJ.  
Leo gli augurava semplicemente buona fortuna per la gara di domani, mentre Jean lo invitava nuovamente a pranzo ma...erano ormai quasi le tre e aveva già mangiato con i membri del suo team. Rispose ad entrambi mentre le notifiche sull’altra chat continuavano a moltiplicarsi. Allungò le labbra in un sorriso scuotendo la testa. I suoi amici si stavano organizzando per decidere dove seguire il Gran Prix e ovviamente la conversazione era poi deragliata su altri binari.  
  
Daulet: Toh! Guarda chi è arrivato finalmente! Buongiorno Beka!  
Daulet: Che ore sono a Barcellona??  
Otabek: 99+ messaggi non letti…  
Aruzhan: BEKAAAA!!!! <3 <3 <3  
Arsen: Eccoti Beka!  
Serik: Avevi lasciato il cellulare in camera giusto?  
Aruzhan: Sei senza speranza! :P  
Serik: Come sono andati gli allenamenti??  
Bayansulu: Pronto per spaccare i culi domani?? Ti voglio bello carico!  
  
Sommerso dalle domande e dall’affetto dei suoi amici iniziò a digitare una risposta..  
  
Arsen: Sei riuscito a parlare con Yuri Plisetsky???  
  
Le sue dita si bloccarono sulla tastiera.  
  
Serik: Giusto! Gli hai detto che è stato da sempre la tua ispirazione?  
Bayansulu: Beh, ma lo saprà già..avrà visto quell’intervista dopo i mondiali...vi ricordate la faccia dell’intervistatore?? Rido ancora adesso a ripensarci!! XD XD  
Daulet: SEEEH..manco le guarda le interviste degli avversari quello!  
Aruzhan: Ahahahah sii!! Tutti che si aspettavano che dicesse Viktor Nikiforov o un grande nome del passato e il nostro Beka se ne viene fuori con il nome di un pischello che doveva ancora debuttare nei senior!! XD XD XD  
Arsen: Figurati Baya! E in ogni caso Beka deve dirglielo di persona!  
  
Sospirò.  
  
Otabek: Non ancora..  
Otabek: Qui sono le 3 del pomeriggio. Il cellulare era in camera, esatto. Allenamenti ok. Sono pronto a spaccare i culi Baya! Comunque ora doccia e poi giro in moto. Ci sentiamo più tardi ragazzi.  
Otabek: Grazie del vostro supporto.  
  
Appoggiò nuovamente il cellulare sul comodino mentre lo schermo continuava a riempirsi di notifiche.  
  
\--  
  
“Otabek Altin..” ripeté il commesso digitando il nome sulla tastiera e controllando la lista delle prenotazioni “Harley-Davidson 750 Street?”  
“Esatto.”  
“Ottima scelta! Solo un attimo di pazienza, chiedo al collega di portarla fuori!” sorrise il ragazzo alzando la cornetta per chiamare l’officina. Otabek ringraziò con un cenno del capo, voltandosi poi ad osservare distrattamente le altre Harley parcheggiate nel negozio. Due bikers gli passarono di fronte chiacchierando concitatamente in spagnolo e indicando i modelli vicino alla vetrata.  
Recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca di pelle cercando di ingannare l’attesa. I suoi amici d’infanzia continuavano imperterriti a scambiarsi messaggi nella chat, ora erano passati a vivisezionare i programmi degli avversari, o meglio Bayansulu era l’unica a dare commenti tecnici oggettivamente validi, il resto del gruppo si dilettava a darle contro e a tifare senza ritegno per la vittoria assoluta e inderogabile dell’eroe nazionale. Otabek si morse un labbro trattenendo un mezzo sorriso. In quel momento apparve una notifica su Instagram. Cliccò su di essa e l’applicazione si aprì automaticamente caricando il video di una Instagram story postata dal suo fanclub. La bandiera del Kazakhstan comparve sullo schermo a mò di sipario, rivelando un orsacchiotto con le sopracciglie prominenti e un’espressione neutrale, vestito con una principesca giacca bianca dai ricami blu e azzurri, gilet e pantaloni grigio scuro, esattamente come il suo costume del free skate. Otabek si portò una mano alla bocca cercando di trattenere una risata commossa quando due mani sui fianchi del peluche iniziarono a muoverlo alternativamente verso destra e verso sinistra in un goffo balletto ed infine diverse voci fuori dall’inquadratura urlarono “DAVAI OTABEK!!!” scoppiando in applausi, gridolini e risate. Senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di processare quanto appena visto, Instagram avviò automaticamente la story più recente, questa volta una serie di video postati delle Yuri’s Angels.  
Nel primo una sorridente ragazza con i capelli raccolti in una coda e le immancabili orecchie da gatto esclamava “Stiamo aspettando Yuratchka per il meeting di questo pomeriggio, YAAAYYYY!!!” mentre dietro di lei altre fan agitavano uno striscione con l’immagine del loro idolo in versione felina, ventaglietti e bandiere russe. Il video successivo era più frenetico; L’inquadratura zoomava su Yuri, evidentemente colto di sorpresa, mentre un frastuono di voci urlava il suo nome in una frenesia che avrebbe inquietato anche la più navigata delle rockstar. Il ragazzo alzò il cappuccio della felpa nera e, senza pensarci due volte, iniziò a correre velocemente nella direzione opposta. “YURATCHKAAAA!! ASPETTAAAA!!”.  
Otabek sgranò gli occhi, continuando a tenere la mano davanti alla bocca, processando le immagini.  
Il terzo e ultimo video era stato girato in movimento, in primo piano la schiena di alcune Angels che correvano in una strada lastricata, circondata da antichi palazzi con alti muri di pietra. “STIAMO INSEGUENDO YURATCHKAAAA!!” esclamava esaltata una voce fuori campo. Una parete con degli archi, una scalinata, un pezzo di una costruzione che sembrava una cattedrale e, in lontananza Yuri Plisetsky. Il ragazzo si guardò alle spalle con l’espressione di un animale braccato, continuando poi la sua fuga mentre un’altra ondata di gridolini e risate isteriche esplodevano in sottofondo..  
  
“¿Que esta pasando en Plaza del Rey?”  
  
Otabek sussultò, voltandosi di scatto verso la voce roca che aveva parlato. Concentrato sul video non si era accorto dell’uomo dalla folta barba rossa e i vistosi tatuaggi che si era avvicinato alle sue spalle e che ora stava ridacchiando appoggiato ad una fiammante Harley Davidson 750 Street.  
  
“Il video che stavi guardando..” continuò il meccanico passando all’inglese “Quelle ragazzine agitate erano a Plaza del Rey! E’ tipo a 15 minuti da qui..dimmi dimmi, c’è qualche rockstar in città?”  
  
“N..no, non esattamente.” rispose Otabek rimettendo velocemente il cellulare in tasca, processando l’informazione ricevuta. Plaza del Rey...Plaza del Rey era uno dei luoghi che aveva segnato nel percorso che si era studiato la sera precedente, sapeva esattamente come arrivarci dal negozio….  
Deglutì, ascoltando distrattamente le informazioni sulla moto che l’uomo stava sciorinando, mentre un’idea assolutamente assurda e irrazionale si faceva strada nella sua mente…  
“..e questo è tutto. Hai due caschi in dotazione ma non credo che ti s..”  
“Li prendo entrambi, grazie.” rispose Otabek posando le mani sul volante, spingendo la moto verso l’uscita del negozio.  
_Questa è l’idea più stupida e sconsiderata che tu abbia mai avuto Otabek_ pensò fra sé e sé, salendo a cavalcioni della Harley. Nonostante il suo buonsenso gli consigliasse di desistere, il suo cuore sapeva riconoscere un’opportunità quando gli si presentava davanti e questa, decisamente era la sua chance. Legò il laccio del casco, infilò gli occhiali da sole e mise in moto. _Adesso o mai più._  
Sorrise, respirando profondamente sciogliendo le redini della moto. Destinazione: Yuri Plisetsky.  
  
_Laufe schnell wie Rosse_ (Run quickly like horses)  
_Glatt wie die Schlange_ (Smooth as the snake)  
_Und greife die Schönheit der Kraft des Eises_ (And grasp the beauty of the power of ice)

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da quando ho visto Otabek entrare in scena in sella ad una Harley-Davidson l’ho immaginato come un’anima rock-metal-hardcore, e dopo aver letto il manga di Welcome to the Madness sono super contenta di aver avuto in qualche modo ragione *_*  
>   
> Se siete curiosi di sapere cosa stava ascoltando nei momenti che ho descritto nella fanfic:  
>   
> \- [Mogwai “The Hawk Is Howling”](https://open.spotify.com/album/2uPCSiXbtnvNBlebZK7aVu)  
> \- [Hatebreed “Destroy Everything”](https://open.spotify.com/track/501CSzS4gwNOJnlWHuBt9r)  
> \- [Deftones “Romantic Dreams”](https://open.spotify.com/album/4PIVdqvL1Rc7T7Vfsr8n8Q)  
>   
> Se volete dare un occhio ai paesaggi stupendi del Kazakhstan dove Otabek e suo padre andavano ad esplorare in sella a Tumanbai, [Zailiysky Alatau](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=Zailiysky+Alatau&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjI8PWD4qjTAhWBDSwKHaj5CbMQ_AUICSgC&biw=1422&bih=714) è una catena montuosa che si trova all’interno di una zona parco naturale a sud di Almaty:  
>   
> L’ultimo testo citato (e il titolo della fanfic) sono tratti da Symphony No. 9, 2nd Movement "Advent" il brano di Beethoven del free skate di Otabek.  
> Potete trovare tutto il testo in tedesco e la traduzione in inglese [qui](https://ainitsuite-agape.tumblr.com/post/161348164674/symphony-no-9-2nd-movement-advent)  
>   
> Ah e gli amici kazaki di Otabek non sono nomi buttati a caso, sono stati creati da due ragazze kazake, e ho deciso che nessuno meglio di chi condivide _sul serio_ lo stesso passaporto di Otabek è meglio qualificato per creare i suoi _mishevious friends_ , come li ha chiamati Kubo :P se volete saperne di più su di loro trovate tutte le info su [questo post](http://motherofcakes.tumblr.com/post/154565978410/starkysnarks-motherofcakes-starkysnarks)


End file.
